Margaritaville
by cracked-out
Summary: Carter and Jaimie play a little one-on-one. Explicit het. Implied established Dean/Jaimie/Carter. Past Carter/OMC, brief mention of past Jaimie/OFC. Slightly kinky. On LJ with different pen name. Same 'verse as Indulgence and Trinity.


**Margaritaville**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.**

**Warnings/notes: Explicit het (Carter/Jaimie). Implied established threesome (Dean/Jaimie/Carter). Slightly kinky, although less so than _Trinity_****. Hugs to my beta (who basically wrote the ending) and my read-through person (who came up with the title).**

Jaimie's got no idea what to expect tonight. Carter just called and asked her, "It's Cinco de Mayo, want to come to my house and drink margaritas?"

She's not sure whether anything adult-rated is going to happen, but just in case, she makes sure what she's wearing under her jeans and t-shirt matches. It's not like it'd be her first time with Carter period, but it _would_ be their first time without Dean there.

When she gets to Carter's, he hands her a margarita almost as soon as she's in the door. She takes a tentative sip, then a bigger one when she realizes Carter apparently makes kick-ass margaritas. Which doesn't surprise her that much when she thinks about it--Carter's by far the best of them in a kitchen. She can't cook much beyond TV dinners and boiling water, and the only thing Dean's good for in a kitchen is having sex on the counters or table. She still remembers him setting off the smoke alarms in her apartment with a burning dishtowel.

She doesn't say anything until she finishes her third margarita. And what she says would probably embarrass her more if she hadn't been wondering it for a while--and if she wasn't already fairly drunk. She _knows_ Carter wasn't Dean's first guy--hell, she knows Dean and Ty hooked up a couple times back when. Dean laid it on the line when he asked her to make this real, not just fucking around. And the way Carter was with Dean that first time, and even when they were faking it for cover--he was too damn comfortable being physically intimate to be a total stranger to the guy thing. "So who _was_ your first guy?"

Carter's sitting on the couch, looking straight at her as she sprawls in one of his recliners, fourth margarita on the end table next to her. "Ironic that you ask me that tonight."

"What, is today the anniversary of you losing your guy v-card or something?"

Carter doesn't _blush_, but Jaimie's pretty sure he's embarrassed by the way he breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor. And that makes her think her offhand guess might be true. Maybe she _shouldn't_ want details, but she definitely _does_. "Was he any good?"

Carter shakes his head, laughing a little. "You're just determined to find out all my secrets, aren't you?"

"My past is a matter of public record if you know where to look. I know how to get Dean to spill his guts, at least most of the time, but you're a tougher nut to crack." She's making puppy dog eyes now, trying to both amuse Carter and convince him that his secrets are safe in her hands. Their bond may not be as strong yet as hers with Dean, or for that matter, _his_ with Dean, but she'd still kill or die for him, and not just because it's part of the job description.

"Well, my curious little cat, his name was Dante Rodriguez, and he was my first partner when I worked Narcotics. He was only a couple years older than me, but he got a kick out of calling me 'kid' because he had more time in plainclothes than I did. We had a big case go bad. The dealers we took down got to our witness and paid him to have a convenient lapse of memory, and the drugs grew legs and walked out of the evidence room too.

"So we were over at his place slamming back shots of tequila. We got drunk enough to start doing body shots after a while. After a couple of _those_, I was pretty turned-on. And I guess he was too, because I ended up on the floor with him on top of me. Didn't even manage to get our pants off, just dry-humped like a couple of high-schoolers. Still felt pretty damn good, though." Carter's got a reminiscient little smile on his face, and that makes her feel a lot better about asking. Carter's pretty enough even now that his first time _could_ have easily been something he didn't want. God knows _hers_ was.

"Was it a one-and-done, or did you keep on?" And okay, that's probably even less of her business than anything else she's asked, but she's _really_ curious now. She has to fight to keep from slurring her words--Carter made the drinks _strong_, and being with the two of them means she's been drinking less lately so her tolerance has gone down besides.

"We weren't _boyfriends_ or anything like that, but yeah, we kept on until he caught a bullet with his knee and went out on disability. He's a PI now--remarried his ex about a year after he retired. He invited me to the wedding. Maybe I should have been jealous seeing him that happy with her, but I went in _knowing_ he was still in love with her. We still talk sometimes--he's picked up some truly frightening computer skills, and I've used him as a hacker a few times."

Jaimie's sipping her fourth, and apparently the tequila's gotten to her more than she thought, because she feels the need to give Carter something back for baring _his_ soul. "My first time with a guy is nothing I want to even _think_ about, but my first time with a _girl_ was pretty good. I was sixteen, she was seventeen, we were both a little drunk and a lot high, and it was fun. We did it a couple more times, but we were both straight enough that it wasn't going to be more than a little walk on the wild side."

Carter just smiles at that. By the time Jaimie finishes her fourth, she's already having to concentrate on setting her glass down without spilling it. "I think I've had enough for the evening." She kicked off her sandals about halfway through her third, and if she _has_ to, she could probably just pass out in Carter's chair.

Carter looks at her as she yawns and offers, "You want the bed? It doesn't have to come with me in it unless you want it to."

She laughs a little, because Carter's obviously serious about being gentlemanly. "Yeah, I want the bed, and yeah, I want you in it, too." She's not really up for it tonight, but if she doesn't have too much of a hangover tomorrow, morning sex with Carter sounds like it could be a fun way to wake up.

She's glad Carter lets her lean on him on their way to bed, because all the tequila seems to have hit her at once. She doesn't even bother getting all the way undressed, although she does make sure her jeans are off.

Carter's got a big bottle of water and another of aspirin next to the bed, along with a pack of breath mints. "Were you a Boy Scout in a previous life or something?"

"Just didn't want to have to get out of bed for the hangover necessities." Carter strips down to his boxer briefs before sliding into bed with her.

Jaimie usually doesn't feel that comfortable being cuddly, but Carter spooning her from the back gives her the same kind of reassurance that she'd feel with Dean there. The last thought that she remembers is _I hope Dean's all right_ before she slides into sleep.

Carter's still half wrapped around her when she wakes up, and she gently untangles herself to make an emergency bathroom run. He makes a sleepy, annoyed noise at the disturbance. When she gets back in bed, she drops a little kiss on his lips after stealing one of his mints, letting him know more is an option.

He takes her up on it, deepening the kiss. By the time she breaks it, he's half-hard and she's breathing a little faster. She's curious to know what Carter'll let her get away with--_Dean_ will pretty much let her do whatever, but she's not sure how in control Carter has to be.

If it was Dean she was in bed with, she'd be finding some handcuffs about now. As is, she sends up a trial balloon by telling Carter, "Grab the rails on the headboard and let me go to town on you."

The grin he gives her at that lets her know he's on board with that plan.

She's going to take her sweet time. She's already figured out Carter's got a kink for taking _his_, and she suspects he'll appreciate her doing the same. She's planning on going down on him eventually, but not until he's damn near begging for her to.

Damn few of the guys in her past were even _willing_ to go down on her, and Dean's the first one she's been with who actively _gets off_ on it. The couple of times the situation's come up with Carter, she's had no cause to fault either his enthusiasm or his skill. And them enjoying doing that for her makes her want to return the favor and show _her _skills off for Carter's benefit.

She starts slow, nibbling an earlobe gently. She trails kisses down Carter's neck, putting just a hint of teeth in every so often. When she gets low enough that a shirt will cover it, she starts leaving the occasional mark. She looks down Carter's body and decides he's hard enough that she should probably take a _little _pity on him and get his underwear off.

By the time she bites down on one of Carter's nipples, he's already starting to let out tiny little gasps and moans that just make her more turned-on. She licks her way down his stomach almost to his dick and then veers off, sucking hard at the juncture of hip and thigh before working her way down his inner thigh.

Her next move--sucking each of Carter's toes like a miniature cock--gets a barely audible "Please" out of Carter. She looks up at him and smiles triumphantly. She _could_ push it a little further, but she decides that's probably _almost_ enough teasing.

She takes short little licks all around the head of Carter's dick before actually opening her mouth to take him in. And when she does, she goes down _slow_ and pulls back off just a tiny bit faster. She's using every trick she knows to make this as good for Carter as she can--_he_ actually deserves it, unlike most of the guys she learned them for. But that bitterness has no place now, so she shakes off bad memories and concentrates on the here and now.

And the here and now is more appealing by far. She's pretty sure Carter would be embarrassed if anyone but her or Dean heard how much the noises he's making sound like a _really_ good porn soundtrack. Which makes her think with a tiny corner of her mind that at some point, they ought to try the phone sex thing.

Carter's taste in her mouth is getting stronger and stronger, and she hears him try to get out a warning. She ignores it completely--he didn't actually say _stop_, after all. She appreciates Carter trying to be a gentleman even now, but right this minute that's not what she _wants_ from him. She wants him stripped all the way bare, nothing left but the need to come.

Towards that end, she runs a finger along Carter's lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. When he does, she slides that finger in, letting him suck it long enough to make her next move workable. She's fingered Carter before, and she figures the extra little bit of stimulation ought to be enough.

She eases in, finger-fucking Carter in almost the same rhythm she's sucking his cock with. She doesn't even get a chance to really hit his sweet spot before Carter's control snaps entirely. With a lot of the guys in her past, she would have spit if she got the chance--for Carter, she'll swallow. And _keep_ swallowing for just a little bit longer.

When she finally stops, Carter kisses her, open-mouthed, licking his own taste out of the corners of her mouth. When he breaks the kiss, he smiles at her. And that smile is pure wickedness. "It's time for you to lie back and let me go to town on _you_."

Jaimie feels a little exposed as Carter just _looks _at her for a long moment, like he's planning his next move.

He starts slow--long strokes of his fingers down her arms and body. He's deliberately avoiding the obvious erogenous zones, and it's _still_ turning her on. And he's obviously been paying attention in school, because he's hitting all her _non_-obvious spots, and hitting them just right.

"Damn it, Carter, quit teasing already, will you?"

Carter just laughs at that. He's stroking her more intimately now, one hand toying with a nipple, one between her legs, like he's checking to make sure she's wet. Once he's apparently satisfied she is, he puts two fingers in her, thumb making lazy movements over her clit. Carter's got damn good hands--every movement seems calculated to wring the maximum amount of pleasure for her out of it.

She was already wound up from watching Carter come apart, and the sudden shock of him biting her shoulder and pinching her nipple makes her shatter completely. When she comes back down enough to have a thought process again, she watches Carter lick his fingers clean before telling her, "That was the appetizer. You're about to be the main course."

With most guys, she'd assume she was about to get fucked. She's quickly learned that Carter's full of surprises in bed, though.

So she's not exactly shocked when he makes a place for himself between her legs and just blows over her most sensitive areas, starting the tease all over again. She's not shocked when he runs his tongue everywhere that breath of air touched, either. And if she thought Carter's _hands_ were good, his mouth's even better. She comes almost too quickly to _really_ enjoy it. Carter doesn't stop, though, just eases up a little and starts slowly arousing her all over again. This time when she comes, it's a long, drawn-out ripple of pleasure through her entire body that leaves her utterly drained.

Carter moves from between her legs to lie next to her, and she turns to him for another kiss. This time, their mingled tastes give her a dirty little thrill. And judging from the smirk on Carter's face afterwards, they probably gave him one as well.

She kisses him one last time before relaxing into the pillows. Carter props himself on one bent elbow, and the way he leans over her makes her want to tense. She fights the urge, though, turning toward him as his fingers drift across her waist, going from hip to hip until his arm's draped over her. Carter's so close it's easy to study his face. The open warmth there makes her think _I did that_ and feel a sense of accomplishment.

"So," he finally says, smiling slightly, "_This _was a good idea."

She laughs and it moves his arm where it's slung over her. She can feel the slight coarseness of his arm hair against her waist, and it's oddly comforting. The tiger on his forearm almost seems to be smiling too. "Yeah," she says, "Yeah, it was."

**Fin**


End file.
